


C for Crush

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble, Jason thinks it's funny, M/M, POV Roy Harper, Possibly Unrequited Love, is what he'd like to know, what did Roy do to deserve this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Roy Harper is a mature adult. He did not expect to suddenly get a stupid crush on (of all people) Tim Drake.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Roy Harper
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	C for Crush

Roy used to be (is?) Dick’s friend. And he’s one of Jason’s best friends. Tim was never really in the picture, for him. Oh, he heard plenty about the _replacement_ but only met him in passing.

And now he’s suddenly got this stupid... crush-thing. On Tim. And that’s... surprising? Especially because it’s so childish. Like a sweaty palms school boy type crush. Oh sure, Roy’s been _into_ people before. But that was mostly finding them annoyingly hot, trying to deny it and eventually ending up having hate-sex. And getting a surprise daughter, that one time.

And there’s that! Roy is a damn _father_ , he’s much too adult to stumble over his words because a cute boy smiled at him. Or smiled at Lian, which is even worse.

It’s all so stupid! Jason won’t stop laughing at him. At first Roy tried not to let him know, to avoid teasing, but at the end of the day Jason’s a bat. Knowing stuff is their thing.

At least Tim doesn’t seem to get it. Jay claims that Tim’s clueless about relationships. Just hearing ”relationship” and ”Tim” together made Roy blush like an idiot, because of course it did. Fuck his life, really.


End file.
